


【真幸】一夜邂逅（一）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 3





	【真幸】一夜邂逅（一）

两人都是成年人

设定真幸之前并不认识

应该不会太长

1.

美国，洛杉矶。 

与周围行色匆匆的男男女女相比，真田弦一郎在长椅上的模样颇为呆滞，即便今日加州阳光灿烂，黑帽下的他依然显得特别阴郁。

真田手边是早已凉透的美式咖啡。其实他并不喜欢喝咖啡，还是日式的茶饮更贴合口味。不过今天，他想好好提提神，去面对这个困扰他许久，让他震惊却又意料之中的结果。 

就在今天上午，和洛杉矶这边有名的心理医生进行了长时间的谈话，得出了与日本的医生一致的结论：他，真田弦一郎，不喜欢女人。 

真田把帽子摘下，将脸埋入双手慢慢地弯下了身体，长久地维持着这样难受的姿势。

“爷爷，对不起。” 真田轻轻地说道，像是恕罪，也像是释然。 

2.

从午后到黄昏，真田一直坐在长椅上，即使有人坐到了身旁，他仍然没有发觉。直到空气中飘来汉堡的香味，真田才发觉身边有其他人。

真田抬起身子看过去，先映入眼帘的是一双男人的手，修长整洁，紧接着看到了男人的脸庞，愣了一下。 

鸢紫色的男子正津津有味地吃着汉堡。啃汉堡这样的动作其实不容易雅观，但这位男子的一举一动却非常优雅。 

“Oh, sorry,” 鸢紫色头发的男人说道，“日本人？”

真田回过神来：“はい”。 

“晚饭时间了，我在前面那家小餐馆买，店主是墨西哥人，意外的汉堡做的最好，比连锁店里的好吃多了。” 鸢紫色头发的男子轻笑着用日语说道。 

此时太阳即将落山，傍晚的光线让这位陌生人蒙上了梦幻的感觉，真田看出对方大约二十来岁，穿着休闲西装，明明吃着汉堡这样的食物，举止却非常耀眼。

用“綺麗”这样的形容男子似乎有些失礼，但真田第一反应确实是这个词。 

“啊…… 似乎是的。” 真田勉强回应了一句，忙收回了投向男人的目光。 

不料这位美男子却对真田颇有兴趣，认真打量了他几眼说道：

“有什么烦心事不成？”

“啊，不……”

“中年危机？”

“什么？？？不不不！！！怎么会……” 

“哈哈，” 美男子轻笑道，“玩笑玩笑。” 

真田有些难受，自己常被人说老成，难道真的长得这么老么？被这样一个美男子这么说，非常难受，愤懑。

“开玩笑啦！你拉着一张脸，周围的空气都变了。” 美男子轻笑道，将最后一口汉堡吃完后，继续说道：“我叫幸村，幸村精市。”

“真田弦一郎。” 真田下意识的回答，松了一口气。 

3\. 

两人一见如故，开始攀谈起来。

真田从幸村口中得知，原来他和自己是同乡，老家都在美丽的神奈川海岸，幸村从小便随家人定居在美国，如今大学毕业才不久，已经举办几次小有规模的个人画展了。

“好厉害，”真田不由得脱口而出。 

幸村笑笑：“真田君也很厉害，早早就通过了公务员I类考试，我猜你肯定是搜查一课备受瞩目的新人，没几年就会升为警部的。”

被这样夸奖的真田心里暖洋洋的，一整天的阴郁在不知不觉中消散。

时间过得很快，幸村看看暗下来的天，对真田说道：“这么晚了，你是要回酒店吗？” 

还没等真田回答，幸村又说道：“我知道附近有个酒吧，不是那样吵闹的 club，是很清静的那种。”

真田有点儿吃惊，望着幸村想拒绝，却又说不出口。 

“我只是觉得，我们该去喝点什么才有意思。”幸村笑笑，继续说道：“和你聊天很愉快，我想，你应该愿意继续和我聊，毕竟和人说说话是个不错的选择，尤其是对现在的你来说。”

“你在这里郁闷了很久了吧，” 幸村从西装的口袋里拿出一块巧克力，递给了真田。 

真田接了过来，一时间不知道该不该吃掉它。 

“怎么啦警官大人？怕我是罪犯给你下毒不成？”幸村将头凑近了一点，继续说道：“没有毒哦，而且，一点都不苦。”

说完，幸村伸手，将真田手里的巧克力拿了回来，剥开了包装，又将拿着巧克力的手伸到真田的面前，说道：“吃吧，你一定饿了，先补充点能量。”

真田觉得自己有点失魂了，就着幸村的手将巧克力含在嘴里轻轻品味，确实不苦，丝滑浓郁甜而不腻。

幸村看自己的手上沾着点巧克力浆，便舔了舔手指，动作自然行云流水，很……性感。 

真田觉得自己的脑子嗡了一下。 

幸村站了起来，做了一个邀请的手势，真田没有回答，也站了起来，有些恍惚的跟着幸村来到了酒吧。 

4\. 

酒吧在一个五星酒店的顶层，环境优雅清静，景观很好，远处好莱坞山顶的 “HOLLYWOOD” 也看的清楚。

两人坐在靠窗的卡座，幸村去了吧台，真田望着外边缤纷的夜景，心虽然有点乱，但阴郁的心情已经完全没有了。 

这时幸村突然走了过来，有些歉意的说道：“抱歉啊真田君，需要你也出示一下证件，bartender 觉得我不够二十一岁，需要看看我和我朋友的证件，确认到年龄了才能卖酒给我。”

真田忙掏出护照递给了幸村。 

幸村搞定后坐下，将护照还给了真田，望着远处的 “HOLLYWOOD”，对真田说：“你知道那里之前的一次恶作剧吗？”

真田问是什么。

幸村说道：“加州大麻合法化后，HOLLYWOOD 被人恶作剧，改成了 HOLLYWEED，监控也没有拍到恶搞的元凶，不过凶手只是巧妙地用布遮住了 O，改成了 E，对建筑没有什么损害。”

“太松懈了！”真田说道，“搞这样的恶作剧，如果有什么不满，可以从合法渠道提出合理的要求。”真田喝了一大口幸村为他倒的威士忌，清凉的液体滋润着喉咙，像久旱后被甘霖眷顾的土地。 

“合法的渠道，有时候没用啊。”幸村喃喃道。 

“洛杉矶的警察们也太松懈了。”真田继续说道：“这样的不负责任，让元凶逍遥法外，如何给市民们带来安全？”

幸村愣了一下，笑着说道：“真田君还真严格呢。” 说完，也喝了一大口。

5\. 

不知不觉，威士忌已没了大半瓶，琥珀色的液体撞击着冰块，两只玻璃杯清脆的碰撞，伴随着酒吧优美的爵士乐，氛围逐渐暧昧起来。 

“我今天终于确认了一件事，”真田说道，“一件影响我一生的大事。”

“噢？看你之前的心情，不是好事？” 幸村为两人的杯子续上酒。 

“我也不知道，我不知该如何面对。”

“是不可逆转，没有回旋余地的事吗？”

真田望了望幸村的眼睛，见他认真地看着自己，有些不敢直视，略低了低头，声音有点沙哑道：“是，不可逆转，一生都不可逆转了。”

“既然如此，接受不就好了？” 幸村摇了摇酒杯，冰块撞着玻璃杯发出好听的声音：“不可逆转，那就不要多想，你只能接受；如果在接受过程中遇到障碍，就解决掉障碍；如果障碍是自己，那就要好好反省，是不是自己太弱了。”

真田抬头，见幸村将杯中剩余的酒一饮而尽，果断又洒脱，心里有种他也不明白的想法开始生根，发芽。 

两人聊了很多，此时不再说话，默默喝着剩余的威士忌，看着窗外的流光溢彩。 

不知过了多久，幸村看了看手表，对真田说道：“已经有点晚了，真田君入住的酒店在哪里？如果远的话，我建议不要过去了，在这家酒店先住一晚吧，我想你是知道的，美国夜里治安不太好，不如日本安全。”

真田点了点头，说道：“那幸村君呢？”

幸村笑道：“喝了这么多，也开不了车呀，我也一起住下，明天再回去吧。”

说完，拿起扶手的西服披在身上，对真田道：“咱们现在去一楼大堂，看看还有没有空余的房间。”

6\. 

半年后。 

真田用工作彻底占据自己清醒的时间。

不这样做的话，那一夜的记忆会不由自主地涌上来，甜蜜、放纵、羞愧、失落的情绪，在各个方向一起用力拉扯着心脏，让自己无法得到平静。 

真田觉得，也许是天意，那一夜的酒店只为他们剩下一间房间，给了他得以放肆的机会。

也许是威士忌的作用，当他看到幸村从浴室走出来，下身裹着浴袍，上身赤/裸的样子，理智彻底被本能支配。

那时的真田已经失去思考了，他只记得自己的目光追随着那位美好的如同天神一般的男子，彻底无法移开。

当他的手触摸幸村的脸，颤抖的唇吻上幸村的双唇时，那种感觉令人战栗。当他的脸被幸村的手轻轻抚摸时，压抑着的一切像洪水般爆发，一发而不可收拾。 

那一夜的沉沦，让真田第一次感觉到活着，不一样的活着。 

可是第二天当真田醒来，那位叫幸村精市的美男子却不见了，没有给他留下任何联系方式。 

异国他乡，如何找到他？ 

真田怀着复杂的心情回到了日本。 

幸村精市，我还能见到你吗？ 

TBC


End file.
